


Satisfied

by Conchitas_daughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton AU, Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, I like writing cute sex scenes so I'll do that a lot, I'll probably add more tags later, I'll put a warning everytime so that those who may want to skip them can do so, M/M, Romance, Smut, more characters and ships will be added, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchitas_daughter/pseuds/Conchitas_daughter
Summary: This AU is set in the 18th century. Roderich is a middle class man from Vienna, great at music. He is quite the flirt, and together with his sister Anneliese they are known in town as the two most beautiful people to live. When Roderich is fifteen he follows his father to a party in London, where he meets a man by the name Arthur Kirkland. He quickly falls in love, and comes to visit London once a year to meet this man as often as possible. At the age twenty-five Arthur comes over to Vienna for a huge ball, and Roderich decides that it's finally time to confess and flee away together where they can live happily. What he wasn't prepared for is that his sister just so happens to fall in love with Arthur as well. Now he has to decide wether to let his sister have the man he has been longing for for so long or be selfish and risk being killed just to have him for himself.





	Satisfied

It was a warm summer day. The young boy was laying on his back on the large field, resting as his arm covered his eyes from being blinded by the sun. It was quiet and peaceful, only the mild breeze hitting his skin. He could feel the grass tickle him as he rested, being more relaxed than ever before. Just as the young boy was about to fall asleep he heard the laughter of a little girl. His little sister to be more exact. He decided to let her be, hoping she wouldn’t notice him so he could keep on sleeping. She found him though, jumping on to his belly.

“Wake up brother! Play with me!” She cheered. The young boy sat up in shock, making a little squeak of pain, but smiled at her.

“Hey! That hurt!” He chuckled, pinching her cheek carefully. The girl giggled as her little straw hat fell on to her face. She had a long light blue dress on, her shoes brand new and white. The boy had a new nice shirt on as well, and a pair of brown shorts. He hadn’t even bothered putting on any shoes, instead running around barefoot until his soles became all dirty from the green and fresh grass. His parents hated this, but he really couldn’t care less. What kid does though?

He and his sister ran around the yard, chasing each other, occasionally splashing each other with water from the horses’ water buckets. They kept on playing, their mother walking outside and witnessing their play, not amused in the slightest.

“Roderich and Anneliese Edelstein! Get over here at this instant!” She yelled, as the two kids abruptly stopped playing. Shyly and carefully they made their way over to their mother, their arms hiding behind their backs.

“Yes, mother?” Roderich asked, his eyes looking as innocent as possible. The mother could tell what he was trying to do, and she was having none of it. She scolded them both for acting so improper, dirtying their brand new clothes. The children looked down in shame, their mother sighing and walking inside, inviting her children in for a cup of milk and some treats. The children quickly shone brightly and looked at each other, happy that the situation didn’t turn ugly.

The sun kept on shining though, and the warm air didn’t leave until it got very late and they all proceeded to go to bed. Roderich was laying in his bed, not being able to sleep he got up and sneaked his way to the window, looking outside. He smiled brightly as a gentle little gasp of amazement escaped his mouth, looking at the star filled sky. Quickly he sneaked over to his little sister, shaking her awake.

“Anne, wake up! Come look at the stars with me.” He said, his little sister rubbing her tired eyes. He carefully led her to the window, helping her up on the table. Soon they just sat there, looking at the stars. Anneliese gasped as well, her eyes glimmering just like the stars on the night sky. Her brown wavy hair had grown so long in just a matter of months, and Roderich couldn’t help but to be proud to have such a beautiful sister like her. They would often hear when they were out in town things such as; “Oh what lovely children you have!”, “How much would I need to pay to have them as my own?”, “I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed such beautiful children in my life!”, and other very kind stuff. People would comment on their eyes a lot, their bright amethyst eyes. Their parents had eyes nothing alike theirs, so people would claim that they were blessed by angels.

As Roderich kept on daydreaming he could soon hear teeth chattering. He turned around and saw his little sister shaking. He knew exactly what was wrong and hurried to his bed, grabbing his blanket before quickly returning. He climbed back up on to the table, pulling his sister closer before covering the both of them with the blanket, looking out at the stars. Roderich didn’t know how long he sat there before falling asleep on the table. What he does know though is that he will never forget that day.

***

“Roderich can go but I can’t? No fair!” Anneliese chirped out as she ran after her father down the stairs.

“I am afraid that that’s the case. But my dear, did you forget already that your mother will bring you to Graz while we’re gone?” He responded, grabbing his top hat from the hook by the entrance hall.

“That’s not the same! I want to go to London too!” She shouted back, Roderich walking up behind her with his music sheets and violin, ready to head outside to practice. He was a great musician, loving to perform on the violin and piano. It occurred often that he performed in the big halls in all of Vienna. One of his greatest moments was to perform for the royal family. Never before had he been so nervous, but once he was finished with his performance he couldn’t have been more proud. Not only was he great at playing, he had a great singing voice. Neighbors and people all around town loved his voice, saying his voice was the one of an angel. His sister wasn’t bad either, in fact she often got called an angel as well. Roderich would teach her the violin whenever he was free, and she was getting better and better for each day. She was a fast learner, and Roderich couldn’t be more pleased to teach his beloved sister how to play. Surely there was a three year age gap, but surprisingly they got along very well unlike many other children. At least their parents could brag about that as well, not only their appearance?

“Maybe when you’re older. After all, Roderich is fifteen and has never been to a ball. This one in London is a perfect starter for him. It is time to find a bride for him anyway, isn’t it?” He asked, turning to Anneliese as he adjusted his hat on his head. Anneliese looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers a little.

“I know that, but I would really much enjoy such a party myself.” Her father just shook his head, opening the door.

“Some other time Anne.” He said sharply before leaving, closing the door behind him. Anneliese exhaled deeply, feeling a hand to her shoulder. She turned around, seeing Roderich standing by her side.

“I’m very sorry Anne, I would definitely want you to come with us, but you know that father’s words are order.” Anneliese nodded, walking over to the door, opening and holding it open for him.

“Let’s just go outside and play.” She said as the two of them escaped to the big oak in front of the yard. There they could sit and sing and play for hours, forgetting all their worries and not letting a single thing stop them. Together, they were truly unstoppable.

So, there they sat for hours, singing and playing until dawn. As they finished their last song they could hear shuffling sounds coming from the woods behind them. Quickly Anneliese hid behind Roderich who protected her. Out of the woods came out none other than Francis and Francine, the two French twins.

“Ah, lovely as usual!” Francis cooed as Francine made her way over to Anneliese, smiling and hugging her.

“Oh my little birdie! As usual sounding so wonderful!” She cried as she kissed Anneliese’s face all over, making her laugh. Francis made his way over to Roderich, kissing his cheek. Roderich felt his face going a little red, but smiled at him, bringing his violin closer to his chest as he turned his head, his eyes meeting Francis. With a gentle chuckle Francis put his arm to Roderich’s waist and pulled him closer, giving him a gentle peck to his lips. As he pulled back, Roderich’s face was even redder, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back, a little longer this time.

“Oh oh! The boys are kissing! I repeat, the boys are kissing!” Francine shouted, holding Anneliese close as they laughed at them. Francis pulled away from the kiss after a while, laughing back at the girls as Roderich covered his lips, looking away completely flustered.

“Hey, how could I resist such a pretty face?” He replied, gently stroking Roderich’s waist. Their moment was cut short at the Edelstein’s mother calling for them. All of them quickly parted, hoping no one had noticed them. They quickly said their goodbyes before they all returned home.

***

Later that night as Roderich helped Anneliese to bed, stroking her cheek as he helped her tie the little bow in front of her dress.

“Roderich? Do you think I’ll ever be able to go to a ball?” She asked, Roderich chuckling and smiling at her.

“Of course dear, just you wait.” He responded. Anneliese felt a little better hearing her brother’s honest words. She hugged him tightly, smiling back at him. They both said their goodnights, after all Roderich had to hurry to bed so he would manage to wake up early the next day to go to London. The bags were packed, and Roderich was more than ready. Despite this, he felt a little anxious going to bed, being worried that something would go wrong. After a while of irrational thinking he managed to fall asleep, exited for the day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what you think about the story so far! This will be very long, and I will include lots of different stories and perspectives to this story, hopefully I can write it in a way so that it'll be interesting and understandable. English is not my first language, just so y'all know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
